


every moment leading me to you

by ivyspinners



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: But the taste of her lips, the kiss in the dark, was his alone–for the rest of his life, for the next three minutes, for forever.A collection of short Jyn/Cassian pieces, some canon-compliant, most not.





	1. built on hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure isn't an option, so that means getting out. Canon compliant.
> 
>  _Anonymous_ on tumblr asked: _What is your favorite headcanon for Rebelcaptain?_

Cassian and Jyn don’t treat Scarif as a suicide mission. It’s not where they go to die. En route in hyperspace, pouring over hastily downloaded maps, the mission focus crystallizes:

At least one person will escape with the plans clipped to his belt. Even if it’s not him. Even if it’s not her.

Sure, it’s a badly crafted plan predicated on Bodhi’s knowledge of imperial protocol and drawn up without Scarif’s schematics. Sure, there are only thirty of them. They’ve both seen comrades fall, even if Cassian has never been captured, even if Jyn escaped every scummy imperial prison in one way or another.

But it comes down to this: they _have_ to succeed. So someone has to escape.

Maybe even the two of them, though most likely not. (One can hope.)

Stranger things have happened, after all. Jyn never had someone stay on her side, like her friends did. She has never had someone come back, like Cassian does. And Cassian never thought he would get the chance to strike a truly devastating blow to the Empire’s body, not just its shadow, much less in a mission so free of gray.

So when they leave the shadow, Cassian asks Bodhi to keep the shuttle engines primed, in case.

Because one of them–them, as in Rogue One, as in all the people who will make this possible–will escape.

(In some universes, they do.)


	2. back-up plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes fate--or the expected breakdowns of a struggling alliance base--takes a hand.
> 
> 3-sentence prompt from rain_sleet_snow on tumblr: _back up plan_

“The barracks flooding left all my shirts in mud,” she muttered, “and I didn’t want to bring the dirt in here–if that’s okay.”

 _Think clean thoughts_ , he told himself, and did his best to ignore how the neckline of _his_ shirt dipped low on her, how the hem fell to her thighs to leave a stripe of smooth, uncovered skin until blankets hid his view.

“That’s fine,” he managed, shoved down the anticipation spooling in his gut at the thought of sleeping beside her that night.


	3. last breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Cassian and Jyn were to each other, what they weren't, and what they could have been. Canon compliant.
> 
> 3 sentence prompt by richesseth on tumblr: _always and never_

Scarif’s sand melted into shape as it showered over them, capturing Jyn and Cassian’s last moments: an embrace depicted in translucent glass. A romance to fuel the public eye, the rebel and the thief who had changed the galaxy through their love.

But the taste of her lips, the kiss in the dark, was his alone–for the rest of his life, for the next three minutes, for forever.


	4. built on hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn doesn't let herself love, until she does.
> 
> 3 sentence prompt from kwritten on tumblr: _want was never an answer I expected to know the question to_

_Jyn_ , he said, whispered, thundered, breathed, weeks and light years apart, close enough to touch.

Love was for lost children, hope preceded disappointment, desire only useful when it belonged to someone else.

 _Cassian_ , she whispered back, to his faint shiver, no space or secrets between them and _oh_ ; that was why people burned.


End file.
